Midnight Rendezvous
by Ratty Darling
Summary: An almost poetic story of lust, love, and desire. Who will be the first to fall in this mixed up world of revenge and illicit sex? You'll never know unless you read... Toddett X3
1. Loathing A Desire

**I ****do not**** own "Sweeney Todd: The demon barber of Fleet Street." If I did I would be in Cocoa Beach, Florida visiting my friend Jeannie telling her of my success. :D**

**This story is based on a confusing time-period. For instance the first part of this chapter is actually where they are at the end of the chapter, so it may confuse you at times.**

**Chapter One: Loathing A Desire**

Written and daydreamed by

_**Pandora Spocks**_

* * *

**T**here they were.

The two stood in the middle of his barber shop. Hate, lust and secret love burned in their eyes. They were surrounded by everything that they themselves created. The heartache, the unsolved closure, the need for one another's touch, all of it radiating off of each other.

Mr. Todd had a strong grip on her waist and only tightened it when he saw the reflection of his back in the mirror. Mrs. Lovett had one of his razors and was dangerously holding it open behind him.

Their eyes suddenly met.

He could see that she was on the verge of tears. But he didn't really know why, he thought it was just because he had a butcher's cleaver to her neck. When in reality, it was because she couldn't kill the man that she loved.

Mrs. Lovett could hardly remember how it all started or how their relationship even got to be like this. Yet at the same time the past few months seemed to pass vividly through her mind.

--

_Two Months Earlier_

Mrs. Lovett was walking down to the bake house to fetch more pies when Mr. Todd snook up behind her and firmly wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Mrs. Lovett gasped at the sudden gesture before quickly realizing it was just Sweeney Todd trying to scare the living daylights out of her. Mrs. Lovett put her arms around his neck as he kissed hers. "Mista T…" Mrs. Lovett said as she closed her eyes and smiled at his touch.

"What?" Sweeney managed to say as he continued to kiss her neck, breathing in her womanly fragrance.

"I 'ave to get more pies." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Later…" Sweeney mumbled.

"I can't now love." Mrs. Lovett pulled away from him and continued over to the oven.

Sweeney grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a dark corner where and grabbed her wrists and lifted them over her head. Mrs. Lovett decided to give in; she couldn't resist temptation, besides they had to finish what they were unable to do earlier that day.

As soon as Mrs. Lovett made her way back upstairs, forgetting the pies, she noticed that everyone had left and all that was left was a big mess and Toby asleep leaning over the sink. Mrs. Lovett sighed, "Poor dear." She picked Toby up and carried him to the couch. Mrs. Lovett covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead.

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she looked at the heaping pile of dirty dishes that seemed to mock her in the doorway. "Oh bugger." Mrs. Lovett said as she began to wash a dish.

About a half hour later Mr. Todd came in and put his arms around her waist as he did before and whispered into her ear, "Come to bed pet…"

Mrs. Lovett chuckled at the tempting gesture but continued to wash dishes. Realizing this didn't work, she attempted to weasel out of his hold. "I can't love, I'm still behind from earlier."

"From what I recall, Mrs. Lovett, you didn't seem to protest that much." Sweeney managed to turn her around so he could face her.

"Well…" Mrs. Lovett returned his playful grin, "You can be…" Mrs. Lovett kissed his jaw line, "Quite persuasive." Mrs. Lovett gave Sweeney a deep and passionate kiss before letting him speak.

"Can I now?" Sweeney pushed Mrs. Lovett against the wall, "Maybe I'll show you just how persuasive I can be." Sweeney grinned and let his hands fall freely to the back of her corset, unlacing them and sending Mrs. Lovett to a world of helpless pleasure.

--

Back in reality she wondered why things couldn't be as simple as they were.

But things really were never simple- it was just madness in disguise.


	2. How did this all begin?

_Okay, I have to be honest with you, I hate Sweenett. I just have an addiction of writing it… yeah, I also enjoy reading it. "I have an addiction sir/ma'am!"_

_This isn't going to be your normal happy go lucky Sweenett fanfic. You know like she get's prego they get married blah blah blah. No. None of that Romantic bullshit. This is beyond that, this crosses the line so much you can't even see the line where this is at. This fan fic is going to be so confusing, so twisted, that your going to be finding yourself sitting in front of your computer thinking, "What the fuck?" So let's crawl into the minds of Sweeney Todd and Nellie Lovett and find out just why they are gettin' busy and why their relationship is so different in each others point of view. Because for those of you that don't like people talking about Sweenett or Todett than you must be a god damned idiot. Because in the movie they are clearly sleeping together, what do you think "Me rumpled bedding legitimized means?" it means to make it legal to sleep together, to legalize their screwing, basically; if we put it in those terms. If you have read my other fan fic, "You Shall Drip Rubies," it's quite fluffy, and romantic. It's simply just the thought of Sweeney actually growing to love, to open his eyes and see that Lucy is gone and Johanna is all grown up. But in this, there is no love, there is no thought, just plain sex. Sex is sex. Love is love. That's why they call it "Making love." Because that is a form of sex, yet it's loving. So in this fan fic, I am going to take you for a walk through the minds of Sweeney Todd, and Nellie Lovett. Ladies and gentleman, ninnies and dingbats, I present to you "Midnight Rendezvous: Chapter 2" Enjoy :D_

_This font means it's how it started/flashback_

This font means what is happening while she is having flashbacks, not where the story takes place.

Everything from here on out are the vents leading up to the final chapter and where they are in the first chapter.

* * *

_1 Month Earlier_

The next evening after their previous rendezvous, Mrs. Lovett sat in her pie shop thinking as she traced her finger around the rim of her fifth glass of gin, as she occasionally glanced over at the counter, where it had all happened, than the thought occurred to her once more…

_How did this all begin?_

_She sat dazed, as she watched the rain fall from the sky, drop after drop, minute after minute. Bored out of her skull. Skull. Which reminded her as she awaited another lifeless body to fall down into the bake house, so she could express her anger for the stubborn barber upstairs. She just loved chopping up the bodies of Mr. Todd's victims. It gave her some sort of a sick thrill, it was like sex, although she wasn't getting any. At that point in her day, that is._

_Sweeney sat upstairs, waiting for customers, it was Monday, business was quite slow. He watched people scurry out of the streets, not wanting to get wet from the sudden down pour. Rotten vermin, filth all of them. Sweeney hadn't seen beauty since he'd last seen his Lucy, his darling Lucy. Then again, was she ever that darling? She'd sit and smile at Benjamin as she rocked baby Johanna to sleep, taking in their so called perfect life. Perfect. An odd word to say, people have many different thoughts and idea's on perfect. So when you think about it, was Benjamin Barker's life really all that perfect? Life then was boring too, it was probably just an illusion of happiness, and comfort. Comfort to know you had a happy family, or was happy just another illusion of pure boredom? Sweeney Todd didn't know._

_Toby was passed out drunk with an empty bottle of gin clutched in his hand. Bored, even though he was asleep. Just like Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett, who were mentally asleep and oblivious to the fact that fun was just a stair trip away._

_You could say it all started just to pass the time. Or maybe it was just to make time cede to exist._

_Mrs. Lovett went down into her bake house, it smelt like hell, then again when did it not?_

Coming back to present day, Mrs. Lovett was now on her sixth glass of gin, when she heard the sudden crash of a body fall down into the bake house. Her thoughts immediately went back to the past.

_Mrs. Lovett was opening the door to the bake house when a body suddenly fell from the opening in the ceiling. It was Edward Jenkins, an old friend of Albert's, Mrs. Lovett never liked him, he was always trying to get her to bed with him, even when Albert was alive. _

_Sweeney wiped the sweat off of his face and was relieved that he had finally gotten to slit at least one throat today. The door, that was not closed tightly, suddenly flung open from the wind outside. Sweeney walked over to it and shut it as he heard the door latch, which meant it was tightly closed._

_Meanwhile back in the bake house, Mrs. Lovett had just gotten the body on her work table and was just now beginning to saw off the bodies legs. Most people would have fainted if they have ever seen her do this, not Mr. Todd though, and little did she know he occasionally watched her in fascination, knowing she didn't care that she was getting covered in blood and body parts, as she sawed and cut through various bodies of people that have fallen dead from the fate of the barber upstairs._

_On this particular day, Sweeney Todd wasn't watching her, it's a good thing he wasn't or he would have heard her swearing up a storm on how much she wanted to get through to her beloved, yet completely misunderstood barber that conveniently lived upstairs._

"_I'll get 'im." She'd mumble as she put in all of her effort just trying to saw one leg off._

"_I'll get her." Sweeney would whisper to himself as he watched her chop away at customers, he figured she had a weakness, a turning point of some sort. He wanted to hurt her, to scare her, to make her feel as low as he did. But how?_

_Later on that evening, it still hadn't stopped raining. It was getting late. Sweeney had all but one customer, and Mrs. Lovett had none, well, almost, until he saw a bug crawl over a batch of fresh pies. The man then looked at Mrs. Lovett in disgust before turning away. It was perfectly clear that he'd rather have one of Mrs. Mooney's pussy cat pies rather than Mrs. Lovett's succulent people pies. At least Mrs. Lovett's pie crust wasn't toast, she at least made an effort to make them look desirable. Unlike Mrs. Mooney's pies that looked like bloody hell, and tasted like god only knows._

Present day again, Mrs. Lovett heard yet another crash coming from upstairs as she poured her seventh drink, but it wasn't a body crashing into the bake house, it was almost like a crash of someone falling.

Sweeney jumped at the man that was slick enough to escape the razor. The man knew that a vengeful Mr. Todd was planning on murdering him. The man ran towards the door just as Sweeney got up and grabbed him, forcing him into the chair as he sliced the razor through his piecing flesh. Sweeney grinned. He was somewhat enchanted by the color and smell of the precious rubies that spilled out everywhere from the gash in the mans throat. Thinking nothing else, Sweeney pushed the pedal on the chair and sent the man falling lifeless onto the cold stone floor of the bake house.

_After chopping up the only customer that Sweeney had all day Mrs. Lovett figured business wasn't booming as it normally did so she decided to take the opportunity to have a bath. Mrs. Lovett hummed to herself happily as she drew herself a bath eager to get the dry blood and dirt off of her from yesterdays and today's 'body chopping.' _

_She was wearing a maroon and crimson striped dress, fresh out of bath, as she brought Mr. Todd his dinner. Which consisted of a bottle of gin, and a very questionable piece of fruit, not to mention a piece of stale bread. She never gave him fruit. What the hell kind of dinner was she trying to feed him?_

"_Ran out of pies, didn't think ya'd want the type a meat I serve me customers, sorry love." Mrs. Lovett said as she went to the door, wanting to leave, she didn't want to stay as she normally would like to, but she could tell he was in one of his pissed off moods, like he was most of the time._

_Sweeney had other things on his mind though, it would have been best if she had left right then and there, but he was bored, he also had an ache for a woman's touch, it was rare for him to seek pleasures that only a woman could fulfill, but he did, and she was a woman, and he wanted to make her feel just as low as he did._

Mrs. Lovett gulped down her eighth glass of gin in less than ten seconds and soon found herself stumbling into Mr. Todd's barber shop, drunk as a sailor on holiday.

Sweeney did nothing but look at her questionably before noticing she was drunk.

"Mista Todd…" Mrs. Lovett slurred as she stumbled helplessly to him.

Sweeney caught her and held both of her shoulders and looked angrily at her before she attempted to stand on her own again.

"I seemed to…" Mrs. Lovett hiccupped and forgot what she was about to say as she grabbed his arms and kissed him on the lips as she attempted to balance herself alone.

Sweeney pulled away, he could taste the liquor on her breath, "Shouldn't you being going

to bed, Mrs. Lovett?"

"No!" Mrs. Lovett put her hand over her mouth and giggled, "Not without you!"

Sweeney rolled his eyes and turned her around and began heading for the door, "How much have you drank?"

"Who says I been drinkin'?" Mrs. Lovett tried to wiggle herself from his hold but failed as he helped her down the stairs.

"I think you've had too much to drink, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney brought her to her room and sat her on the bed.

Sweeney headed for the door just as Mrs. Lovett spoke again.

"Where ya goin?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she hiccupped once more.

"Back upstairs Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said as he rolled his eyes.

"Why ya doin' that? Come here." Mrs. Lovett patted the other side of the bed, her words slurred together slightly as she spoke.

"You're drunk, you stupid woman." Sweeney mumbled the last part as he went over and forced her to lay down.

"I'm not tired, now come 'ere!" Mrs. Lovett grabbed Sweeney's shirt just as he was pulling away from her to leave and placed a drunken wet kiss onto his lips.

The kiss reminded him of their first, although neither of them were drunk.

_Mrs. Lovett sighed as she opened the door but was surprised when Sweeney suddenly closed it. "Going somewhere Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney's voice was as rough as gravel._

"_Actually I was going to bed." Mrs. Lovett didn't fool Mr. Todd, he knew she wasn't going to bed._

_So he let go of the door and let her go, for now that is._

_Later on that evening, about an hour or so later, Sweeney grew more bored than he was and decided to see what Mrs. Lovett was up to, he loved making her angry, he also had other idea's on his mind._

_The door to his shop rang as he shut his door and went downstairs, the rain had died down a bit, so it was only sprinkling by the time he had reached her pie shop._

_He watched her for a few moments, she was scrubbing at her counters, even though they were already clean, he could tell she was bored as well._

_His fingers lightly touched the doorknob before entering. Sweeney saw her, and she glanced at him in acknowledgement before turning to what she was doing. _

"_Thought you'd be in bed." Sweeney murmured loud enough for Mrs. Lovett to hear and quiet enough that only she could hear what he was saying._

_Mrs. Lovett jumped as she felt his cold, wet, arm brush against her as he stood next to her._

"_Well I've had a long day, and I 'ad to get these counters clean." Mrs. Lovett complained, she tried to study his movements, she couldn't understand what he was getting at._

"_Long day? Well I had one customer, and from what I saw you didn't get as many as I did, so how could you be tired? Besides, these counters look clean to me." Sweeney said as he ran his hand over it's wooden interior._

_Mrs. Lovett noticed that he was staring at her rather oddly and was following her around the room, "What are you gettin' at? And what would you care if I was tired or not?" Mrs. Lovett went to turn out the lights but what stopped as Sweeney put his hand over hers._

"_You talk too much, Mrs. Lovett, that's the only thing I can think of." Sweeney's words were smooth, he had used his very effective charm._

"_Goodnight Mista T." Mrs. Lovett sighed as she took Sweeney's hand off of hers and turned the lights out._

_And as soon as Mrs. Lovett turned out the lights in her pie shop, the only light that remained was the moon that illuminated their faces._

_Sweeney then did something so unpredictable, so morally wrong, and yet so utterly satisfying, he grabbed Mrs. Lovett's shoulders and placed a passionate yet longing kiss upon her cabernet lips._

_It happened moments after that, one minute he was following her around in her pie shop, and the next minute he was taking her on the counter in her pie shop._

Sweeney effortlessly pulled away and left to the door growing more annoyed as he went.

Tomorrow would be a very long day for Mrs. Lovett, especially with a hangover on her hands. The thought then hit him…

_How did this all begin?_

_You might say she did it out of her love for him and you might say he did it out of his lust for her, either way, since then both had woken up every morning in the same bed… or in their case on the same floor in the same pie shop._

_Did he start it? Did she start it? Surely most of you think it was all Sweeney's, for he was the one that initiated the kiss. But really… is Mrs. Lovett really all that innocent, think again, because there were two people doing the fucking, not just Mr. Todd. _

…_Or you could just say it was out of pure boredom either way, it happened, and you can't stop time, although it seemed like they did…_


	3. Just a Simple Liaison

**I am watching Sweeney Todd as I type… I just got to "God, that's good!"**

**XD lol **

**Remember **_**italics**_** means flashback… Mkay?**

**Get it? Got it? Good!! :D**

**--**

Mrs. Lovett awoke the next morning with a major headache, her head throbbed when she sat up and looked around the room, how did she get into bed? Mrs. Lovett got up, she was still in the clothes she wore the previous day. Walking into the kitchen she saw an empty bottle of gin, and a glass sitting on the table, she also saw the counter again. Mrs. Lovett soon came to the sobering realization that her so called 'relationship' with Mr. Todd wasn't going anywhere. Than the thought practically smacked her across the face, Why did she even continue their first rendezvous in the first place?

_Thunder roared. Lightning bolted. Lighting the sky with intense electricity when suddenly Mrs. Lovett awoke, she had thought it was all a dream. Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. Curiosity struck her mind like a razor to a neck. She wandered into the kitchen and glanced around the room checking for any sign of… well… whatever it was that had happened between them. She gasped when she found Sweeney Todd's belt on the ground next to the counter. She picked it up and felt like smacking herself, how could she let him take advantage of her like that? Then again how could she have even… let him continue? It had to have been the most spontaneous and passionate moment of her life. But her platonic relationship with Mr. Todd was now ruined, but even if it wasn't she would still have that memory of that night in her mind. This had been her affair to remember. She had no intention of wanting it to happen again, not unless… she could be married to him… by the sea perhaps…_

_Meanwhile, Sweeney Todd was awake. He was staring at his picture of Lucy, he had deceived her. But maybe… she deceived him. Taking the poison, giving up all hope, when here he was still waiting for revenge. For her. For Johanna. But really… Maybe it was Lucy's fault for giving up on everything, not even thinking about Johanna. She selflessly drank the Arsenic, going mad, and leaving Johanna to the fate of having to live with Judge Turpin as his ward. Maybe Lucy was also to blame._

_Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney didn't speak all day. Both were embarrassed. Both were avoiding. But only one was willing to step up to the plate and talk to the other. And this person happened to be Sweeney Todd. He had no intention of continuing things either. But… images of Mrs. Lovett panting beneath him as he went in and out of her, filling each of them with intense pleasure and erotic movements. His mind shook. Confused, he remained quiet. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her, it was plain and clear that each of them had different views on their relationship. Mrs. Lovett loved him, but saw them as platonic. Sweeney saw her as his landlady, the woman that helped him function, his business partner… And now he didn't know. What have they become? Was it their little glances and seductive smirks that led them into such an awkward and questionable state? _

_Mrs. Lovett still didn't get any customers, neither did Sweeney. It was probably all of the rain, which, sorry for them, left them stuck inside all day with nothing but each other for company. Toby occupied Mrs. Lovett and got her mind off of Mr. Todd for a little bit when he got up earlier on in the morning. But then after a very slow day, Mrs. Lovett sent him to relax. But there wasn't much he could do but sit and drink. So that evening, Toby was once again in the living room, passed out drunk, only this time Mrs. Lovett had managed to pry the almost empty bottle of gin from his hand. Walking back to her kitchen, Mrs. Lovett made herself some tea and sat down. She couldn't help but occasionally glance over at the counter. She felt like a common whore, and it was all her fault, well, most of it._

_Sweeney stood in front of the window and stared into the night, when he saw a light turn on in her pie shop, he figured it was probably Mrs. Lovett, this was a problem he couldn't avoid, or kill. For who would do his laundry, cook him meals, and get rid of his victims? Why did she have to be so useful… and why did he actually consider her a… friend?_

_Sweeney Todd descended the stairs from his Barber Shop and saw Mrs. Lovett sipping her tea and fromwhat he noticed occcasionaly glancing over at the counter._

_Mrs. Lovett didn't hear the bell to her shop ring, nor did she hear Mr. Todd enter her shop, so when she looked up and suddenly saw him sitting in the seat across from her she jumped and how tea spilled all down her dress._

_Mrs. Lovett gasped as she looked around for a rag or something._

_Sweeney saw one next to him and wiped the tea off of the table and without thinking he started to wiped the tea from her._

_It seemed both of them realized what was happening at the same time and Mrs. Lovett smiled nervously before taking the rag from him and wiping the remaining tea from her chest._

_Sweeney looked at her with a "sorry" look as she glanced up at him._

"_S'alright dear." Mrs. Lovett hesitated as she sipped the last of her tea._

_Sweeney Todd did nothing but stare at her blankly, he had suddenly forgotten what he came downstairs to do, until he saw the counter._

_That counter. It seemed as though each time Mrs. Lovett or Mr. Todd looked at it they were reminded of their last nights liaison. _

_They had put each other in a deep entanglement, that neither knew how to get out of, even though all they had to do was stop. But how?_

_Mrs. Lovett got up and sat her tea in the sink before turning over to the window so she didn't have to face him._

"_We both know what's been on our minds, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney finally said, noticing she was somewhat avoiding him._

_Mrs. Lovett twisted the rag in her hands awkwardly before turning around to face him._

_Sweeney got up and walked over to her, trying to ignore the fact that he had just saw his belt on the shelf, where Mrs. Lovett had appeared to put it that morning when she found it._

"_I don't think we should let it happen again." Mrs. Lovett choked as she sighed._

"_Than we're on the same page." Sweeney Todd said happily, although he was secretly disappointed not that he wanted to continue things…_

"_Good, let's just pretend it never happened." Mrs. Lovett finally turned to face him._

_Sweeney cleared his throat, "Alright then."_

"_Neva 'appened." Mrs. Lovett's voice was high pitched full of somewhat relief and disappointment._

"_Not at all." Sweeney reassured her and secretly himself, this was going to one thing that would take time to forget._

_Mrs. Lovett sighed in relief as Sweeney leaned over Mrs. Lovett to the door._

"_Sorry, love." Mrs. Lovett mumbled, noticing she was in the way of the door._

_Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett's eyes were filled with lust, as they paused; Soon their lips met for a soft kiss that soon filled with desire and passion. Sweeney's hands lowered and wrapped around Mrs. Lovett's hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mrs. Lovett felt weak from their powerful kiss and literally sunk into his arms. They continued to kiss as she shut off the lights, their clothing layers became thinner and thinner as they once again did as they did only twenty four hours earlier on the same counter in the same pie shop._

--

_**Mkay, what do you all think?**_

_**What about Mrs. Lovett's hangover and her thoughts about stopping the affair??**_

_**More to come :D**_

_**Check ouy my other Sweeney Todd fanfics, "You Shall Drip Rubies" and "Heart Of Rubies"**_

_**Yes, I like rubies lol, it is quite ironic how the titles both have the word "rubies" lol **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW :D**_


	4. Best To Be Ended

Sweeney Todd was awoken by the usual sounds of London mornings, business was just starting to warm up outside the more the sun arose from the sky. Wincing at the unusual brightness, Mr. Todd got up and headed downstairs to see if his sleeping beauty had awoken from her drunken slumber.

Sweeney Todd was greeted with a penetrating glance from Toby, he had been suspicious about their whole affair from the start of it, the way they glanced at each other, the way Mrs. Lovett winked at him and just how sometimes he would catch Mrs. Lovett coming down from his shop late at night, and how she'd take a very long time in the bake house when she said she was going to "fetch more pies."

Sweeney tried to ignore the continuous looks he had been receiving from Toby, not having much patience Sweeney sighed and put his cup of coffee down, "What is it boy?" Sweeney asked, the same monotone voice, as always.

"No." Toby replied, gulping as he did so.

Sweeney then sighed as Mrs. Lovett entered the room, Toby immediately went into the living room, passing Mrs. Lovett with a sly grin.

"Sleep well?" Sweeney chuckled, remembering how drunk she had been when she stumbled into his shop.

Mrs. Lovett grunted as she replied, "Did we…. Last night?"

Catching the hint in her question Sweeney replied, "No, you wanted to but… you were a tad too drunk for my taste." Sweeney smirked.

Mrs. Lovett was somewhat embarrassed, she could picture herself being drunk and all over Mr. Todd, "Sorry."

"Quite alright." Sweeney replied, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Ya know, I'm kinda glad we didn't… cause I been thinkin' maybe we shouldn't." Mrs. Lovett stuttered unsure of her words.

"Shouldn't." Sweeney nodded, not sure what she was getting at.

"Not that it wasn't good it's just… we're not married or anything for that matter and I'm afraid people is gonna start talkin'." Mrs. Lovett said as she noticed Sweeney's confused stare.

Now he knew what she was talking about, you couldn't say he wasn't surprised or a little disappointed at her words, "Alright."

_Alright? _She thought, maybe it was for the best, although she would miss their midnight rendezvous…

"I can't help but mention the first time we agreed for it to not happen again, Mrs. Lovett, you remember what happened don't you?" Sweeney mentioned, thinking back on the first time they had agreed not to continue their affair.

Mrs. Lovett remembered it very vividly, her pressed against the counter as they kissed and nipped at each other…arms and legs wrapped around the other… how could she forget?

"And that's why we can't do it anymore… right?" Mrs. Lovett asked, not sure if she was awaiting a reply or if she was just talking aloud to herself.

"Right." Sweeney agreed.

The stood with locked gazes for five awkward minutes until Mrs. Lovett picked up her rolling pin.

"Well, I betta get bakin' pies." Mrs. Lovett hesitated, anxious to change the subject.

Sweeney looked around hesitantly, knowing what was on his and Mrs. Lovett's mind, Sweeney then knew it best to just go back upstairs.

Saying nothing as he left Mrs. Lovett sighed and massaged her temples from her massive hangover headache.

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness but I felt it best to stop there._

_And my oh my… their affair has been stopped… or has it ;D_

_Please review, I am addicted to them :0!_


	5. A kiss of Lust

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett didn't talk at all for the next few days, avoiding eye contact when they did and only talking about how lovely the weather had been lately and such… for both of them knew what had been on their minds.

Both of them wanted it. They had grown addicted to each others taste and way of seducing.

The thing was, they both knew they shouldn't… but at the same time they both only felt it right when they did do it.

Images of Mrs. Lovett moaning in pleasure beneath him played over and over again through his mind… like a repeated dream. The same was for Mrs. Lovett, in the middle of serving customers just looking at her counter while she made pies she would just have flashbacks of them together, in the heat of the moment, kissing, sweating, moaning… It was all Mrs. Lovett wanted at the moment. Was to feel him, taste him, hold him…

And secretly that's what he was thinking.

There had been a point in the last few days where awkward reached, well, uncomfortable.

Having been said that their so called 'relationship' as business partners reached beyond platonic, and was now, nothing, what could they call themselves? Previous Lovers? Business partners that happened to fuck at one time to another? What?

"Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney called as he stormed into her shop that morning.

Mrs. Lovett looked startled before realizing it was only Mr. Todd.

"Mr. Todd, 'ave a seat." Mrs. Lovett said as she dusted the flour from her dress.

"What's on your mind dear?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she sat across from him.

Sweeney stood blank for a minute, almost forgetting what he came down here for, it was the first time they had made eye contact since they ended their affair… and quite frankly they were already getting lost in each others eyes. Coming to the sober realization that, this was not the way to start, what he had hope to be, a successful conversation and looked away from her.

"What are we?" Sweeney asked as he looked down at the table.

"People? What do ya mean love?" Mrs. Lovett questioned, trying to find his eyes so she could possibly read them.

Sweeney glanced up at her, immediately looking back down seeing as she did look incredibly stunning with her eyes looking at him like that.

"What, what are we? Business partners? Friends? What?" Sweeney hesitated, finding the strength to face her.

"I'd like to think of us as friends, Mista T, but with you, I'll neva know." Mrs. Lovett replied, blowing a stray curl from her face.

_Oh god. _Sweeney ignored the intense feeling of urge that was beginning to grow inside of him before clearing his throat, "Friends?"

Mrs. Lovett was worried of she had said the wrong thing so she took it back, "Business partners."

Sweeney did, secretly, think of her as a friend but would he ever tell her that? No. So he immediately agreed, "Business partners."

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett nodded and to break the tension Mrs. Lovett remarked the weather.

"How did we get like this?" Sweeney asked, annoyed that they were getting back to looking away from each other and having conversation regarding the weather.

"I don't know." Mrs. Lovett remarked, "I mean we can't even look at each other."

"Or have a conversation other than about the weather." Sweeney replied.

"Well you fucked me, we stopped, we fucked again, we stopped and here we are." Mrs. Lovett added.

"I believe there were two people doing the fucking here, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney growled in annoyance, he wasn't about to get blamed for their rendezvous.

"Well maybe if you didn't kiss me." Mrs. Lovett replied in just as much annoyance as she got up and crossed her arms

Sweeney gritted his teeth, "Well maybe if you didn't tie your damn corset's so bloody tight!" Sweeney then got up and growled at her.

Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd stared at each other with loathe filled eyes that soon became transfused with lust when they both longingly kissed each other. Their lips met in a spontaneous passion filled osculate.

They pulled away, seeking air, they then stared at each other.

"Damn it… damn it…" Mrs. Lovett cursed at her actions.

Sweeney sighed, "Bloody hell."

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "This 'as to stop."

Sweeney nodded in agreement, "I know."

Mrs. Lovett breathed in and thought, they just made things worse. "Maybe we should…"

Sweeney thought, "Maybe I should go…"

"Yeah." Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her hips and nodded. But, just as he reached the door Mrs. Lovett stopped him, "wait, you can't we can't…" Mrs. Lovett tried to find the right words, she didn't want them to act uncomfortable and awkward around each other.

Sweeney knew what she meant, grumbling as he stormed into his shop and left Mrs. Lovett downstairs in her shop alone.

Mrs. Lovett followed him and crossed her arms when she got up into his barber shop, "Runnin' away from ya problems ain't gonna solve 'em dear."

Sweeney turned from his glare at the window and grunted.

"We jus' can't anymore." Mrs. Lovett continued, walking closer to him.

"I know." Sweeney's voice was a low whisper, he wished he didn't have an attraction to the baker, because every time he slept with her he felt guilty afterwards and so did she. He felt bad because he felt he was betraying Lucy, and she felt bad because it made her feel like a whore. But during, it was like the only time they felt complete.

"So from 'ere on out it's over, right?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Of course." Sweeney replied.

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd quickly exchanged glances before Mrs. Lovett descended the stairs to her pie shop, she had a long day ahead of her. This would surely be an affair that would take an eternity to forget.

* * *

_Oh darn, they stopped :S Oh well._

_Review if you wish, you don't have to :D_

_Stay tuned for chapter 6!_


	6. Dangerously Close to Plans

The tension between them had changed since their conversation, at first it was awkward between them, than after about a week, things seemed to get back to normal. Being that Mrs. Lovett had finally started to bring Mr. Todd up his meals, chatting about the shop and what not, like he paid attention anyways.

He now, sat in her shop, drinking a glass of gin, when suddenly a thought seemed to suddenly pop into his head, _the judge._

He hated him. Oh how he hated him. But then, he wanted _her_, oh god how he wanted _her_.

"Turpin." Sweeney whispered roughly before taking a sip from his gin.

"The Judge again dear?" Mrs. Lovett began as she dried a dish, "Don't worry, love, you'll get 'em."

With those encouraging words said Sweeney grunted, knowing that he would get his revenge, but the question was, how?

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she put her head on the palms on her hands, leaning over the counter, staring out onto the streets. Suddenly, she lifted her head and squinted her eyes in thought, "Ether." Mrs. Lovett mumbled under her breath.

"What?" Sweeney looked over at her.

"From the Apothecary around the corner…" Mrs. Lovett's eyes darted around the room in thought before noticing a basket of clean rags on the corner.

Sweeney, whom was now intrigued, yet suddenly confused at what she was getting at got up and stood next to her.

"We could go to the bloody 'ol Judges house and kill him, tonight." Mrs. Lovett began, still thinking of her rather devilish plan.

"He has maids, and most likely a butler, there is no way we could get to 'im." Sweeney grunted, sighing, thinking her plan wouldn't work as he sat back down in his seat.

"That's what the ether is for, we could soak a rag up with it and knock 'em out cold." Mrs. Lovett replied, grinning, realizing her plan would work.

"Ah." Sweeney began to envision her plan.

"We could go to the apothecary and get some ether, no questions asked." Mrs. Lovett added, stroking her chin with her gloved finger, "It's Sunday, I don't have to open today."

"What about… her?" Sweeney asked, looking slightly worried.

"Who? Johanna?" Mrs. Lovett looked at him questionably before noticing that, that was what he was talking about, "No need to worry about her, being locked up in that room of hers anyways, poor girl."

"Sides, that sailor boy, he'll get 'er." Mrs. Lovett added.

Sweeney looked at her with a curious glance before standing back up and dancing with her.

"Mrs. Lovett you sure are a bloody wonder." Sweeney said as they waltzed around the room. Their blissful moment lasted for all but a mere moment before they seemed to notice, at the same time, that they were dangerously close.

Sweeney let go of her and turned around, clearing his throat as he did so and spoke. "Now then, go and get the ether, I'll meet you on the stairs to me shop at nightfall."

Mrs. Lovett did as she was told and headed off to the apothecary, excited for her plan, and hopeful that this would set her mind off of their past affair, which surprisingly, has been ignored and swept into the shadows of their past.

Or so she'd hoped...

* * *

_Uh Oh! Mrs. Lovett is thinking thoughts that are opposite of Sweeney… or does Mrs. Lovett want him too? My apologies to the shortage, but this just leaves a thought, what are those two up to? And no not 5 foot 4 or something… lol :D I might update tonight, so feel free to tell me your opinions if you like.  
_


	7. Awkward Killings

_Yep. I start school on Wednesday… D': tear. So I may not be able to update as much… Oh well, enjoy._

* * *

Mrs. Lovett went to the apothecary and retrieved the ether that she would knock everyone out with long enough for Mr. Todd to kill Judge Turpin. It was now nightfall and Mrs. Lovett was heading out of the shop with the rag and the ether until Sweeney grabbed her and pinned her to the wall with his hand over her mouth, quickly she slapped him away.

"It's only me!" Mrs. Lovett hissed.

"Did you get the ether?" Sweeney asked impatiently.

"Yes, yes." Mrs. Lovett replied hastily.

Sweeney started down the street as Mrs. Lovett followed behind him, occasionally they ducked into an alley way when they saw someone walk by. Sweeney saw Beadle Bamford walking down the street so he grabbed Mrs. Lovett and they both squeezed into a tight corner between a building and another, if they were any closer they'd have to be fucking.

Soon the Beadle was out of sight and they moved from their awkward position and finally reached Judge Turpin's house, it was then Sweeney thought he should have killed the beadle in the alley when he saw him.

Sweeney looked over the windows of the judge's home and saw that only a few lights were on, "Mrs. Lovett, that window to the left is the Judges room, we have to find a window that we can go through seeing that the doors are locked."

Sweeney then saw a window without bars on the side of the house and looked up, he couldn't reach.

"Mrs. Lovett!" Sweeney exclaimed in a low whisper.

"What?" Mrs. Lovett asked as she walked over to him.

"Come here and I'll hoist you up to the window and you see if it's locked, alright?" Sweeney said before grabbing Mrs. Lovett and hoisting her up onto his shoulders.

She mumbled some cuss words under her breath that he couldn't quite make out except for, "the bloody things I do for you.."

He grumbled in annoyance as her skirts kept getting in his face, _woman and their ridiculous clothing_. He thought.

Mrs. Lovett sighed excitedly as she looked down, "it's open!" She said before Sweeney suddenly lost his grip and almost dropped her.

Sweeney luckily caught her before she fell, she landed bridal style in his arms. They looked at each other with smirks on their faces before he cleared his throat and put her down awkwardly.

"It's open you say?" Sweeney began, trying to cover up the sudden rush of awkwardness that seemed to circle around them.

Mrs. Lovett nodded after her eyes wandered around them nervously.

"Alright, I'll help you through the window and then you come down and let me through the front door." Sweeney said.

Mrs. Lovett looked at him in irritatment before mumbling, "Ya betta not drop me again…"

And before you knew it Sweeney had Mrs. Lovett balancing on his shoulders as she climbed through the window, she found herself in what appeared to be a small library when she whispered down to Sweeney notifying him that she had made it in alright.

Suddenly she heard whistling coming from down the hall and without hesitation she took out her rag soaked with ether and put it over the butlers face, soon he fell unconscious to the floor, oblivious to what just happened.

Mrs. Lovett continued on down the hall until she heard what sounded like a girl, crying. She then saw a picture had fallen off of the wall and when she went to pick it up she saw a hole in the wall, and being to nosey person she could be she looked into it, and saw a young woman with blonde hair sobbing by the window. Mrs. Lovett soon realized that it was Johanna and went to the door, "Poor Johanna." Mrs. Lovett whispered before deciding to continue on down the stairs.

When Mrs. Lovett reached the front door a maid was on her hands and knees scrubbing at the floor so Mrs. Lovett went up behind her and did what she did to the butler and soon the maid was in a deep sleep on the floor.

She opened the door slowly, making sure anybody that was possible watching outside would see her opening the door, and let Sweeney in.

"What took you so long?" Sweeney asked in annoyment.

He then noticed the maid and looked at Mrs. Lovett questionably.

"I told ya what the ether was for love." Mrs. Lovett said to him before chuckling a bit.

Mrs. Lovett followed him up to the judges room and watched him as he tried to open the door.

"It's locked." Sweeney growled with frustration as he tried to open the door.

Mrs. Lovett glanced around before pulling a pin from her hair, "Try this love."

Sweeney took the pin from her anxiously before working it into the door lock until it finally opened.

"Stay here and make sure nobody comes up here." Sweeney ordered before slipping casually into the judges room.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and looked around the room, the crying must have stopped before she let Sweeney in, for it was gone now. Johanna must have fallen asleep, she would take her with them but she was sure that Johanna would have been confused at who they were and would have been worrying if they were a couple of kidnappers.

Mrs. Lovett's eyes grew wide as she heard footsteps coming up the steps, she quickly went into a room and waited for what appeared to be another maid, pass and she went up behind her and knocked her out cold, with the ether.

Meanwhile Sweeney stood over the sleeping judges body with disgust, _how could he even live with himself, he is such filth, and a disgrace to humanity. _Sweeney put his hand over his 'friend' of which was sitting in his holster contently and pulled it out. He admired how it glistened in the moonlight as he raised it up to the window, "Now then my friend…" Sweeney sang in a hushed tone, "Now do your purpose…" And with one quick vigorous movement Sweeney gracefully glided the razor across the judges neck and watched the life slowly drained from him.

It was then a large weight had been lifted from Sweeney's shoulders, but he still had one more person to worry about, Beadle Bamford.

Mrs. Lovett, having been standing out in the hall for an hour now, opened the door to the judges room slowly to find Sweeney staring out the window, motionless.

"Mista T?" Mrs. Lovett said in a hushed tone as she cautiously walked into the room.

Sweeney did nothing but turn around, acknowledging her presence.

Mrs. Lovett then looked over on the bed and saw the judge and gasped in horror, the man looked his face and neck was eaten alive and all that was left was blood.

"We better get out of here, pet." Sweeney said as he guided her from the room.

As soon as they stepped outside he her arm and took her into a dark alley.

"Mista T what is this abo-" Before Mrs. Lovett could finish her sentence Sweeney slammed her against the wall and smashed his lips onto hers.

Mrs. Lovett, like a fool, kissed back, but only for a minute before pushing him off of her.

"Mista T what do ya think you're doin!?" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed.

Sweeney's eyes glittered in the moonlight, which made Mrs. Lovett melt, and gave her a seductive grin.

Mrs. Lovett suddenly kissed him passionately before pulling away, "No 'ere."

Sweeney nodded and grabbed her wrist, leading them back to Fleet Street.

When they entered the pie shop, it was empty and Toby had fallen asleep at one of the booths, so silently they went through the shop and through the parlor before finally reaching Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, locking the door securely before drawing their attention back to one another.

They kissed each other longingly as they fumbled with clothing until Mrs. Lovett breathed in a husky voice, "Fuck it."

Sweeney nodded in agreement, as anxious as she was and pushed her onto the bed. He moved her skirts up and whipped out his razor, cutting through her undergarments vigorously. Mrs. Lovett leaned against her elbows as she waited for Sweeney to un-button his trousers. When he finally did fill her though, nothing else mattered, not even the awkward consequences they knew they would suffer afterwards.

--

They lied in silence after he awkwardly rolled off of her. Both of them were sweating and panting from their erotic deed, unsure what was going to happen next.

When Mrs. Lovett finally regained her ability to speak she sighed, "What now?"

Sweeney turned his head and looked at her with a smirk dancing upon his lips, "The Beadle."

Mrs. Lovett returned his grin and replied, "Course, love."

* * *

_So yeah, they are gonna kill the beadle next…_

_Goodie goodie gum drops!! XD_

_Please find it in your amazing Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett loving hearts to throw me a mere review… it would lift my spirits because I don't wanna go to school… D':_


	8. I'll kill you first, you wait and see

_Oh my golly gosh garnet! I have missed you ladies unconditionally… My first week of school seemed long yet at the same time short. It was s'alright! Man oh man eighth grade, yep that's what grade I'm in, is quite interesting lol I am still breaking in my new shoes, boy, what women do for their shoes! lol XD_

_The last part is a tad bit M rated… but it has a lot of meaning behind it, so just bare with me and read it I promise it isn't terribly smutty._

* * *

It started raining again.

Ironically as soon as soon as they were finished with each other and were now lying there, side by side, in Mrs. Lovett's bed, staring up at the ceiling. They stayed like that for hours, the sweat had finally cooled from their bodies from the evenings rendezvous and their breathing had gone back to normal.

She glanced over at him, he was staring at the ceiling contently. She had her skirts smoothed back down trying to ignore her ripped undergarments, it was proof that he could be violently impatient. She was a wreck, and she reeked of blood, ether, and sex. Like the barber whom smelt like sweat instead of ether, an odd combination, not really, when you think about it. She wasn't sure what was to happen next. Perhaps he had expected her to think of another brilliant yet utterly preposterous plan to kill the Beadle. They were a good pair those two… she made the plans and provided him minutes of somewhat meaningless yet enjoyable sex, and he provided the weapons, and skill in both the bedroom and murder scenes.

He looked over at her flustered form and smirked, she was his willing accomplice. She was the blood to his razor, kind of like how Lucy was the angel from his nightmares. Than the thought it him like a smack across the face, Lucy. Immediately he got up and fled from the room, avoiding eye contact with Mrs. Lovett.

She sat up as soon as he opened the door and followed him, curiously wondering what was on his mind.

He continued to walk up the stairs as Mrs. Lovett trotted along, ignoring the fact that she looked like hell, although at the same time she looked like an eccentric beauty.

Mr. Todd plopped down in his chair and massaged his temples as he leaned an elbow on the arm rest of the chair.

Mrs. Lovett stopped at the door and looked at him from the inside, he looked so… confused, as did she.

His mind wondered as he stared outside, he watched the rain pelt the window until he saw her reflection in it. Her auburn curls were dripping from the rain and she was standing at the door, watching him, with a sympathetic look etched across her pale face.

She turned around and faced the door, she had just opened it ajar until Sweeney suddenly said something.

"Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney said, still not taking his gaze from the window.

Mrs. Lovett shut the door and turned, looking into the mirror that reflected his eyes, his eyes of steel and somewhat tranquility.

Mrs. Lovett walked cautiously over to him, aware of the fact that he could strike at any minute. She sometimes wondered why she allowed a murderous barber to reside in the apartment above her shop, then again, she loved him… sometimes she didn't even know why, but this wasn't one of those times.

"Yes, love?" Mrs. Lovett replied, searching his eyes for an answer.

"You can stay here until the rain settles, if you like." Sweeney suggested, not making it obvious that he found somewhat comfort when she was around. It gave him something else to focus on or else he was forced to focus on only his revenge and the haunting ghosts of the past.

Mrs. Lovett blinked a few times, surprised at his words and sudden calmness and shook her head, "That's s'alright dear, I'll see ya in the morning."

Sweeney nodded his head in agreement before she went to the door and opened it once again, only to be greeted by thunder grumbling in the sky and lightning lighting up the dark London evening.

"On second thought…" Mrs. Lovett began before closing the door and walking back over to Sweeney, whom was now standing with his hands behind his back, gazing out into London. "Don't want me to get lit up like a Christmas tree now do I?" She joked, trying to relieve the intense sense of awkwardness in the room.

She waited for literally an hour, watching him glare out the window as he sat in the barber chair, until he turned around and gave her a blank look, "You may go back to downstairs now, Mrs. Lovett, the rain has stopped some, better hurry before it starts to pour again."

Mrs. Lovett stood confused and annoyed at how he just took off and now he was practically ignoring her… again.

"I'll neva understand you, Mista T." Mrs. Lovett mumbled as she headed for the door.

Sweeney suddenly turned around as soon as she finished her words, his mind was so clouded with revenge, guilt, and lust. To avenge his Lucy, guilt for sleeping with Mrs. Lovett again, and lust for the baker that was now standing before him with a frightened look on her face.

She was the only person that understood him… And he knew it. He just didn't want to admit it to himself.

"What was that, Mrs. Lovett?" Sweeney asked her in a hissing tone as he went over to her, grabbing the back of her neck and slamming her into a corner of his barber shop.

Mrs. Lovett squinted her eyes at him, she had said the wrong words, something about the words had agitated him, and she was now the victim.

"Scared are we?" Sweeney growled as a deathly grin spread across his face.

Mrs. Lovett tried to wiggle free from the hold on her neck and glared at him before speaking, "Mista T, what 'as gotten into you?"

Revenge, the devil, Mrs. Lovett…. There were many things that had gotten into him.

Sweeney tightened his drip on her neck until she stopped moving and stood still, he loosened it so she could breathe, he didn't want to kill her…. Just yet.

There eyes finally met in a hate filled gaze. Her chestnut eyes met his coal black eyes. She could see her reflection in them, his expression was devilish, a killer from the underworld. Her gaze was filled with confusion and irritation, not to mention how scared she was. She then closed her eyes as he took out his razor and trailed it across her neck, not slitting it though, just enough for her to feel the coolness of the blade against her trembling body.

"I could kill you now, Mrs. Lovett." Sweeney harshly said as he then took the razor and gracefully slid it around her chest area.

He looked down at her, she was biting her lip nervously and breathing quickly.

He then chuckled, she was so weak beneath him, so as he trailed along her chest once more and then he stopped and slid the razor into her porcelain flesh, only to leave a minor scratch.

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes minutes later when she heard him close his razor back into his holster, she saw a trail of crimson blood flow down into her dress as her chest heaved from relief that he didn't kill her.

She gave him a startled look and he smirked at her.

"Don't worry, pet, I'm not going to kill you." _Yet. _He replied to her actions and then took his free hand and trailed his finger down the scratch on her chest, "Precious… rubies." He said before licking her blood from his finger.

Mrs. Lovett shot him a glare full of disgust as she looked at the razor that sat in its holster, mocking her like a school child. She could grab it and slit his own throat… but she possessed such an unrequited love for him that the circumstances couldn't possibly allow her to kill the man she loved so unconditionally.

He didn't notice her stare until he too returned her gaze.

"I hate you, Mrs. Lovett, do you know that?" Sweeney growled.

Mrs. Lovett squinted her eyes at him in hate, trying to brush off her weakness for him and spat, "I hate you more."

Sweeney chuckled, he wasn't daft. "No you don't."

She said nothing and stood still, waiting for him to let her go.

Lightning struck.

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd continued to stare at one another in hate, until their gazes were transfused with lust and need for one another.

Sweeney loosened his grip on her neck some more and moved closer to her. He wanted her.

She could feel his heat radiating against her body. She wanted him.

He looked at the scratch once more on her heaving chest. Her body was practically screaming sex.

She closed the gap between them as he drew her closer to him.

They both looked at each other once more, their faces were emotionless, almost tired looking as each of them, as if they were reading each other's minds, or more accurately each other's eyes and slammed their lips together in a penetrating kiss.

She bit his lip furiously, seeking to get back at him and they both pulled away.

"Bitch." He breathed.

"Devil undercover." She replied before they kissed each other once more, this time with twice as much passion as the last.

Lightning struck once more as he pushed her up against the wall and helped her push up her skirts, she still wasn't wearing her undergarments from earlier on in the evening and with one quick thrust he filled her and all of their troubles seemed to slowly disappear.

_I hate you… I hate you… _She kept thinking as he took her so well against the wall of his barber shop.

"Seducing whore… Betraying… Lucy… Ahhh…." He kept saying to himself as he continued to thrust into her.

They couldn't fight their attraction to one another, they were like two magnets with a very strong bond.

When they were finished and one more struck of lightning illuminated the room, it was as if time stood still and all they could hear was the rain pelting the cobblestones and roof outside and their heavy breathing.

He was still inside of her, although they weren't doing anything before he let her down and fixed his clothing as she fixed hers.

He had to taste her again so before she turned to the door he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

Before she could say anything or do anything he slammed his slips onto hers in a forceful, yet returned kiss.

"I'll kill you, Mrs. Lovett." He mumbled as she turned and headed for the door.

_I'll kill you first, you wait and see. _Mrs. Lovett thought to herself before storming out of his barber shop, ignoring the sudden downpour outside.

Killing her would be the only way to stop the affair, he would wait until he got his revenge with the Beadle, and then he would kill her, just like he said he would.

Both of them were angry at themselves and at one another, their immoral actions seemed far more worse than slitting throats and baking people into pies.

Their tainted love, or in more accurate words, obsession, for each other had taken yet another turn and the question was, who was going to get hurt the most in this messed up one sided love affair?

* * *

_Whoa, what was that about? _

_Remember what I said back in Chapter 2 at my beginning note? (Go and Read :D) lol_

_Oh and by the way, I hate to say this but I think I am going to focus mainly on __The Purgatory Of The Lost Ardor__, __Midnight Rendezvous__, and __Heart Of Rubies__ for awhile. Because I started these on the verge that I was going to end "You Shall Drip Rubies." But I am going to take a week off from that or so… I hope you don't hate me but I didn't leave you at a cliff hanger so it shouldn't be too terrible. :D_

_**Pleases reviews for meeeses?**_

_Thank you my loves._

_By the way, I talk about you guys all the times lol, I am always talking about my amazing reviews from my other stories and this story and gahhh I just thought you should know that I think about you all the time :D! and yes I am crazy…_


	9. Behind the Hatred

Their affair had started out almost innocently… but now they were addicted to each other. Sweeney Todd was like a vampire in need of Mrs. Lovett's blood… It was true, he wanted her dead, but right now, she was all too useful. Their kisses were no longer sweet and passionate, they were now longing and rough… there was no sweetness anymore, not that there ever was, but a slap across the face seemed a lot nicer than their kisses if we put it in those terms. She on the other hand, still meant what she said… or thought. She would kill him first… when he was least expecting it.

And it was true. She loved him but she couldn't shake from the feeling that he wanted her dead and that in his eyes she was only good for a few things. She couldn't play 'mommy' anymore. All she did was cook his meals, bake his victims into pies, do his laundry, not to mention him…

He grabbed her in the hallway when she wasn't looking and kissed her harshly, she shot him a devilish grin and kissed him back, invading his mouth as he practically molested her lips. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the wall as he continued to kiss her, biting her lip as she bit his…

It continued on like this for about a week, he'd bump into around the house and they would just take their anger out on each other by, well, screwing each other.

It was midnight, and about twenty minutes since their last encounter in the hall.

The clock ticked, her fingers tapped against the counter as she tried to think things over, her actions puzzled her.

He sat upstairs, watching the lightning and hearing the thunder, it was raining again… It was all that ever happened in London anymore… rain, rain, rain.

Suddenly the lights went out.

Mrs. Lovett got up and went over to the single candle that made the room glow enough light for her to see. She didn't know why she cared if he was warm or if he could see… But it was her natural instinct to care, she loved him, even though she knew he wanted her dead and she was planning on killing him.

So, our silly baker put on a shawl and exited the pie shop, she put her hand over the flame of the candle so it wouldn't go out and went up to Mr. Todd's barber shop, she carried with her an extra blanket, so he wouldn't catch a chill, after all, who would supply her meat?

She saw him in the moonlight, that big window of his that he had always stared out of, just like Lucy did after he was taken to prison, was like his one and only vice… and Mrs. Lovett, not to mention his obsession with revenge and blood.

He took no notice of her as she came in, sat the candle on his desk and put the clean blanket on his cot. She took out a match and lit a candle for him before she put her shall back over her head and headed out of the shop.

She was stopped by Mr. Todd's strong grip on her arm.

She turned to him and faced him, _not again. _She thought. She was so in love with him, she practically melted beneath his touch…

But all he did was kiss her, softly. Which was odd in their case being that their relationship had been topsy-turvy all week. She looked up at him in confused eyes before kissing him back.

Sweeney Todd couldn't understand her, here he was planning on killing her and sleeping with her at every chance he got and she still cared.

Mrs. Lovett couldn't hold back, so she put her hands on his strong arms and kissed him patiently, and he returned it with such enthusiasm and before they knew it, they continued their midnight rendezvous, right then and there.

There were no words.

There was no feeling.

There was no emotion.

Just sex.

And little did they know… it was something more.

The two of them were lost in their own world of illicit sex, it was as if they were blinded by it.

They were both taking advantage of their situation all too well. Their loathe was strong, as was her love. Their intentions were erotic as were their actions. The two needed a change… and that was yet to come…

Behind the hatred lied a murderous desire for **love.**

* * *

_Okay, notice this was short and there actually was no conversations. There is a meaning behind it._

_Oh and by the way the song "Misery Loves Company" by Emilie Autumn is pretty much the theme for this XD…. Check it out on you tube… or whatever. :D_

_Please Review my loves…._


	10. What Hurt The Most

_Italics_ equal _Flashback_

* * *

After the incident in his barber shop, she left without a sound. She now lied in her room, alone, for a question still sat in the back of her mind. Why had he been so gentle… towards her?

It wasn't as if she had been shocked by his actions… it was just she was surprised. For the past week they had been nothing but rough and harsh with each other… seeking one another's pleasure, nothing more.

It had been one long dirty game of sex, need, desire and not to mention lust.

…all is fair in love, war, and sex.

But, when will the game ever end?

Check mate.

More like…

Fuck mate.

_He sat in his shop not even caring when the lights went out, not that he had any on anyways, and waited in silence for he heard someone coming up the stairs. He figured it was Mrs. Lovett. He could tell by the way her boots sounded against the stairs' wooden interior… soft yet loud. A graceful, rhythmatic pattern of the way she walked up and down the stairs… he had grown accustomed to it, and secretly, although you couldn't tell, he found it quite comforting._

_He had been thinking about his revenge. False._

_He had been thinking about her. True._

_Was he glad she was coming up?_

_Yes and no._

_Was he expecting to do anything?_

_No._

_But when she came in he couldn't help but watch her when she wasn't looking._

_She entered his shop carrying a blanket, and a candle. She sat the blanket on his cot and then went over to his dresser and sat the candle down before taking a match and lighting it. Illuminating the room to reveal her going to the door and fixing her shawl._

_He didn't know what he had been thinking at the moment, all he could remember feeling was a mix of want and somewhat guilt…_

_All he did was sit in his shop brooding away as she baked pies, washed his laundry, cooked his meals, and the one thing he regretted the most… fulfill his immoral pleasures._

_He wanted to let her know how much he appreciated her, although he didn't care about her. And he wanted her dead… His thoughts even confused him especially the fact that he felt somewhat guilty for threatening her life all the time and practically forcing her to let him take advantage of her. Just because he knew one very important fact._

_She loved him._

_So without thinking of nothing else he walked over to her, seeing that she was about to leave, and grabbed her arm. She faced him with fear in her eyes, she arched her head back in fear that he was going to attempt to choke her, but then as she saw him move closer to her._

_His lips caressed hers gently and as he pulled away she looked at him in confusion._

_In his eyes she saw not hate. But somewhat tranquility as she put her hands on his arms and returned his kiss in the same form of kindness as his._

And we all know what was to happen next.

Getting back to the present, she suddenly heard his pacing stop and footsteps coming downstairs.

She looked around her immensely dark room and sighed.

She knew it was him so she quickly closed her eyes and pretended she was asleep just so he would leave, when normally she would have wanted nothing more but for him to stay with her.

He opened the door quietly, he didn't even bother knocking… heck he'd seen her naked and been in her room so there was no more acting peachy and polite all the time anymore.

She tried to make her breathing less tense than it already felt.

He walked over to where she was laying and kneeled down next to her, he didn't even know why he came down, perhaps it was to watch her sleep… he didn't know.

Why is he down here? She thought, and without thinking she shot her eyes open.

He blinked, startled.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

Sweeney just looked around the room, although he still found no excuse and than looked back at her.

"Well?" Mrs. Lovett whispered, knowing he didn't have a reason and if she didn't know any better he had probably came down to watch her sleep, being the strange man that he was.

Mr. Todd cleared his throat and replied in a hushed tone, "Nothing."

Which was somewhat true, he didn't want anything, he just wanted her in his presence.

And like a fool that was madly in love she secretly wanted him to stay.

But like a man that wanted the woman that did everything for him dead he decided to be an idiot and say something to her that wasn't true, even though he wasn't going to admit it.

"I hate you." Was all he said before standing up kneeling.

Mrs. Lovett sighed, "You came all the way down here in the pouring rain just to tell me that you hate me." She mumbled those words, thinking he wouldn't hear them, when he was listening for her response intently.

He then pounced on her, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Are you questioning my actions again, Mrs. Lovett?" The feelings of caring for her seemed to slowly vanish more and more as the seconds went by.

Mrs. Lovett stuttered, nervously, but when she saw how much unessessary hate in her eyes she just exploded with anger and pushed him off of her.

It worked, however, as soon as he regained his balance and saw that she was now standing in the middle of the room, glaring at him angrily, he pushed her roughly on the bed.

"Leave me alone!" Mrs. Lovett spat as she struggled beneath him, when he didn't budge she tried hitting him but that only made him tighten his grip on her arms.

He still didn't know what he wanted but he wasn't about to let her win another one of their fights again.

Then again she looked so desirable in the frazzled state that she was in, perhaps he could steal one kiss from her, after all, he wanted to see how far he could push her.

"Mista T, this is completely unnecessary, if you're cold you can feel free to sleep in the parlor but this is completely un-" She was cut off as soon as she felt him plunge his lips onto hers.

When he pulled away she continued her sentence, trying to ignore the sudden osculate, "-necessary."

He kissed her again, attempting to shut her up, it worked for a few minutes as she kissed back, but she came to her senses and pushed against his chest, "No, stop, go away." She may not have known what he was trying to do to her but she knew one thing, this was entirely against the rules.

"I'll kill you, Mrs. Lovett." There they were again those words she hated to hear from him, because she knew he would kill her if he got the chance. But little did she know it wasn't her he wanted to kill, it was the feelings he had grown for her that he wanted dead.

Moments later she heard his pacing from upstairs and she turned over and lied on her side, hands on the spots on her arms where he had held his tight grasp, sniffling as a few tears trickled down her pale cheeks, and wishing it had all been a dream.

For she didn't know what hurt more.

The fact that he didn't love her, or the fact that he never even did.

* * *

_Please review my darling angel bees! They make me update faster... & tell me what you want to happen in this story. Please? Thanks!  
_

Oh and please tell me your opinions, constructive criticism is always welcome_ :D_

_Funny how when you have a lot to say you end up saying nothing at all… XD_


	11. Love Versus Revenge

Mrs. Lovett didn't sleep at all the rest of the evening. Her eyes remained closed but her mind was still awake, and when she had finally managed to drift off to sleep, a disturbing dream awoke her. She couldn't remember all of it but she could only remember the smoldering look in Mr. Todd's eyes as he stared at his razors, the chilling feel of the razor blade across her neck before her blood spilled from her wound.

The two didn't speak for the next four days, although, it didn't really make a difference. It still didn't stop them from seeing each other, she still brought him his food and made sure he ate it. She knew if she didn't he wouldn't eat; he was so caught up in his revenge. He didn't think of anything else, he blocked out his thoughts of Mrs. Lovett, Sweeney Todd wouldn't let himself think of her.

His thirst for revenge was as strong as her love for him. And both battled for power, because in the end the question still remained unsolved, in the battle between love and revenge, which will end up defeated?

--

Mr. Todd was of course in his usual place in his usual spot in his barber shop staring out his window. Why hasn't the Beadle came? He thought with anger heating his brain.

Moments later Mr. Todd found himself downstairs in Mrs. Lovett's shop, she was no where to be seen so he walked into her parlor where he found her vainly fixing her hair and dusting the flour from her dress.

"Why hasn't the Beadle came?" He asked with little reluctance, sure he didn't want to see her but his patience was hanging on a thread, if the Beadle didn't show up soon he was planning on doing what he did to the Judge.

His presence startled her, so looking behind her shoulder after seeing his reflection in the mirror she replied, "I don't know dear, but like I said, all good things come to those who can wait."

"Bullshit is what it is, Mrs. Lovett. You and I both know he isn't going to show up."

"Now you don't know that." Mrs. Lovett answered as she turned around.

He grumbled reluctantly, for he knew she was right, the best thing to do was to wait.

Mrs. Lovett sighed and then smiled, that had to have been the most descent conversation she had with him in a long time, not to mention it didn't result in sex therefore she didn't feel like some sort of a prostitute.

"Very well then, now why don't you go up and wait for the Be-"

She was interrupted once again by his lips being plunged on top of hers, she had no idea, nor did he, on what possessed him to do such a thing, but instead of pushing him away from her she gave in. It was hopeless he had drugged her with his taste, his charm, his feel.

The pair stood in the middle of the parlor as a series of hungry kisses took place. He walked forward as she walked backward. Mr. Todd then pushed her against the love seat and roughly ran his hands up her thighs.

She whispered things under her breath as he kissed her neck, things that he could barely understand.

What she was saying was coming from deep within her soul, she knew this was wrong… "this isn't right, not proper…" She repeated it over and over in her head and then she realized it escaped her lips, she began to wonder if he heard her… He didn't but somewhere she wished he did but mostly she was glad he didn't. _We all die_. She thought, _you're going to hell anyways. _So she started to ignore herself and decided to join with the devil in this rampaging event.

Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arms and flipped him over so she was now straddling him on the loveseat.

--

"Lad?" Mr. Bamford said as he came up to Toby, who was sweeping the steps to Mr. Todd's barber shop.

"Yes sir?"

"Is Mr. Todd around? I would like to see him" The Beadle inquired as he clicked his cane closed.

"Ye-yes sir, but I do believe he in with Mrs. Lovett, I'll go get him for you." Toby replied, gulping as he saw the cane in the Beadles hand, Pirelli used to beat him with something like that back when he was with him.

Toby scurried away from the Beadle as thoughts of Pirelli and the workhouse frightened him beyond belief. And as he peered into the pie shop he noticed they weren't in there, _must be in the parlor. _He thought as he walked in quickly regretting doing so.

The image that appeared before him was something he would probably never forget, he knew the two were probably smitten but this…

Mrs. Lovett was on top of Mr. Todd as they kissed each other roughly, they weren't doing anything besides that, thank god, when suddenly Mrs. Lovett's eyes shot open and she looked up to meet eyes with a frightened Toby who was running out of the parlor.

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd quickly got off of one another and chased after Toby, he ran out of the pie shop and suddenly bumped into Mr. Bamford, stopping them all completely. Neither of them could get over the irony of the Beadle showing up at a time like this.

"Now, boy, what is this hurry?!" The Beadle exclaimed as he brushed off his jacket.

Mr. Todd's eyes clouded with revenge as he saw Beadle Bamford and being as smooth as he was he was going to cover everything up, one of his many skills.

"Oh, Mr. Bamford, you know lads these days, just anxious to get some toffee's eh boy?" Mr. Todd grinned oddly at Toby and at the Beadle before nudging Mrs. Lovett, hinting to give Toby some money for the toffee's.

Mrs. Lovett then nodded and turned around, taking a change purse from her bodice and handed a penny to Toby.

Toby just stared at the penny nervously. _What was going on? _He thought. Mrs. Lovett looked at him with pleading eyes screaming, _Don't say anything, just please don't say anything._

So he took the penny and glanced at them all quickly before sighing and heading down the streets, not intending on coming back anytime soon.

"I'm here to take up that offer on that shave, good sir." the Beadle said as he vainly looked at his reflection in the gold of his cane.

Mr. Todd said nothing after Mrs. Lovett smiled at him seductively and winked at him as he led his expecting customer up the stairs.

"Hmm." The Beadle grumbled before a grin swept across his face, his rat-like teeth poked through his chapped lips as he tipped his hat to Mrs. Lovett and followed Mr. Todd up the stairs.

Mrs. Lovett knew then that the minute a customer set foot on those steps, they would never come back down, and she hoped that Mr. Bamford would be the last.

--

Meanwhile up in his barber shop Beadle Bamford took a seat in the barber chair and loosened his collar before Mr. Todd put a smock around him.

"Have you heard about the late Judge Turpin Mr. Todd?" the Beadle asked as he closed his eyes and sat comfortably in the chair.

"No, actually… no I have not." Mr. Todd replied nonchalantly.

"Well," Mr. Bamford began as he adjusted his rather plump arse, or ass in the seat, "He was found dead in his bed, a cut slit right across his throat, all his maids and his butler say they were drugged by a woman or something of the sort, rather outrageous if you ask me."

"Oh really?"

Mr. Todd began to lather the Beadles scruffy cheeks and was about to begin shaving until he started to speak again, "If you ask me I think one of the maids is guilty, after all, how would they have gotten into the house anyways?"

"Yes sir, very true." Mr. Todd answered anxiously, ready to give the man what he needed, a good shave… the closest shave to be exact.

--

It only took Toby a few minutes to run and get some toffee's, he didn't even feel like eating any so he stuffed them in his pocket and continued on to Mr. Todd's barber shop, although he was afraid of him it didn't mean he couldn't try and suck up to him by giving him the toffee's, right? After all, the man couldn't be all that bitter.

Ascending the stairs, Toby had forgotten all about the customer and opened the door to Sweeney Todd's tonsorial parlor.

Mr. Todd looked over as the door swung open and gave Toby an irritated look full of fury.

He was just about to complete his revenge… The revenge on the very man that helped Judge Turpin make his way to his Lucy…

"Out boy!" Mr. Todd spat as he took his hold off of the Beadle and went to the door.

Luckily the Beadle stayed put and Mr. Todd was able to go on with his revenge.

The boy's eyes widened before running out the door and running past Mrs. Lovett, not wanting to face her, after all it was only just ten minutes ago he had caught her and Sweeney Todd- well, he wasn't sure what to call it… So thinking of no where else to go he ran down into the bake house, which was a mistake for just as he went down there the body of Beadle Bamford fell onto the cold stone floor of the bake house.

Toby gasped after seeing the man fall and his skull get crushed, his eyes were rolled to the back of his head and his tongue stuck out as if mocking him of his horror.

Mrs. Lovett finished wiping her hands with the cloth she was using and cursed at herself as she stumbled down into the bake house.

"Toby!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed as she peered around the bake house, but he was no where to be seen.

"Where is he?" Mr. Todd fumed through gritted teeth.

"I don't know love, I think 'e might have gotten down into the sewers…" Mrs. Lovett replied as she pointed to the ajar lid of the sewer.

Mr. Todd then grabbed Mrs. Lovett's arm and walked her over to the sewer gate.

"We're going in." Mr. Todd said as he lifted the lid and started to go down, "The boy knows too much."

And without answering she followed him down there, for fear filled her thoughts, after all it was just a little boy.

"Mista T! it's not the boys fault! 'E didn't know you was gonna 'shave' him, he 'as no idea what is going on!" Mrs. Lovett yelled as she ran after him in the sewers.

"For Christ's sake, don't ya think we scared 'im enough today already?!"

Mr. Todd then turned around to face her, and for the first time in a long time he actually looked at her and saw the hopeful shine in her eyes.

Those eyes, he missed those eyes. So brown and smoldering, like a flame burned within them, like an amber, so beautiful.

Even in the darkness of the sewers she still looked gorgeous, the glimmer of light that shined through the sewer's vents aloud just enough light from the oven fire to make her eyes shine.

She had a little fire in her eyes and he loved to see it burn.

Sweeney Todd had just been defeated- again.

* * *

_Yes, yes, I know I have not updated in a long time. But remember I have been working on finishing my others :D This is probably the second to the last chapter! I don't know yet so please don't go falling off your rockers and typing me hate notes lol I have been super busy as well… Have any of you guys read "White Oleander" by Janet Fitch? _

_Anyways, please review and tell me if you think this should have a happy ending or sad ending… I am still unsure, I have a good idea for both. Thank you ladies!_

_P.S. Please go back and read the new beginning to Chapter One :D Thank you!  
_


End file.
